Gwiazda Południa/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Na północ od Limpopo. Przez trzy dni daremnie nasi podróżni szukali brodu do przeprawienia się przez rzekę. Włóczący się kafrowie, podjęli się ich przeprowadzić. Kafrowie w tej stronie są to biedacy, których panująca tu rasa Betchuanów zmusza do niewolniczej pracy bez jakiegokolwiek wynagrodzenia; w dodatku obchodzą się z nimi srogo i zakazują pod karą śmierci jadać mięso. Jeżeli Macalacca (tak ich nazywają) spotka zwierzynę, wolno mu ją zabić, pod warunkiem, że przyniesie ją swemu panu, który mu zato ofiaruje wnętrzności, tak jak europejski strzelec swemu psu. Macalacca nie posiada zatem żadnej własności, ani chaty, ani nawet butelki zrobionej z dyni. Chodzi po świecie bez ubrania, okręcony w pasie kiszkami bawolemi, które zawierają zapas wody i mają wygląd kiełbasy. Dzięki sprytowi kupieckiemu, Bardik prędko dowiedział się, że Macalacca, pomimo swego ubóstwa, posiadają kilka strusich piór, zaproponował im je odkupić. Zgodzili się natychmiast, obiecując przynieść wieczorem. – A masz ty pieniądze? zapytał się Cyprjan Bardika. Bardik uśmiechnął się i pokazał garść guzików miedzianych, które uzbierał podczas swego pobytu w kopalni. – Ależ to nie pieniądze, jakże ty możesz tak oszukiwać biedaków! gniewał się nań inżynier. Bardik niemógł zrozumieć dlaczego zamiary jego są nieuczciwe. Jeżeli Macalacca wezmą moje guziki wzamian za pióra, to cóż w tem złego? przecież pióra nic ich niekosztują, bo je znaleźli, nawet niewolno im je posiadać. A guzik jest użyteczniejszym od pióra. Czemuż taka zamiana ma być wzbronioną? Rozumowanie to było dość dziwnem, Cyprjan jednak przekonawszy się, że na wpół dziki służący nie rozumie niemoralności swoich zamiarów, zostawił go w spokoju. Wieczorem, przy blasku pochodni interes został ubitym. Macalacca z obawy, aby ich nie oszukano, przynieśli kosze z kukurydzą i, zagłębiwszy je w ziemię, podpalili, co oświetlało cały obóz. Następnie wyjęli z ukrycia strusie pióra i zaczęli oglądać guziki Bardika. Targ był długi i głośny. Dzicy podnieśli wrzawę i twarze im się zaogniły ze wzruszenia. W tem wrzawa ucichła. Wysoki negr, udrapowany w czerwony płaszcz z bawełnianej materji, (zwykła oznaka naczelników pokolenia), wyszedł z gąszczu prosto na targujących się. Silnemi uderzeniami kija okładał złapanych na gorącym uczynku Macalacca. Lopepe!… Lopepe! krzyczeli biedni dzicy, pierzchając jak stado szczurów na wszystkie strony. Oddział wojaków, wyszedłszy z zasadzki, zastąpił im drogę. Lopepe kazał sobie natychmiast wręczyć guziki i, obejrzawszy je przy świetle, włożył do skórzanej torby, którą był opasany. Potem zbliżył się do Bardika, odebrał trzymane w ręku pióra i schował je również Biali widzowie zachowali się spokojnie i nie wiedzieli jak postąpić, gdy sutuację rozwiązał Lopepe, zbliżając się do nich i prawiąc im długą przemowę, z której ani słowa nie rozumieli. Tylko Hilton, który rozumiał parę słów z mowy betchuanów, pojął jej sens. Naczelnik skarżył się, że pozwolili Bardikowi handlować z jego poddanymi. Towary zabrane uważał za kontrabandę i pytał, co ma z nimi zrobić. Pantalacci chciał mu je zostawić, ale Hilton i Cyprjan obawiali się, że gdy odrazu okażą taką zgodność, naczelnik posądzi ich o obawę i stanie się wymagającym. Oświadczyli więc, że guziki może zatrzymać, a pióra ma oddać. Lopepe wahał się, lecz błyszczące w ciemności lufy fuzji i rewolwerów zaimponowały mu i radziły ustąpić. Oddał więc pióra. Odtąd inteligentny ten dziki naczelnik okazywał się bardzo przyjacielskim, usiadł przy ognisku, wyjął tabakierkę i poczęstował tabaką europejczyków a także Lîego i Bardika. Szklanka wódki, którą go poczęstował neapolitańczyk wprawiła go w doskonały humor i, gdy po godzinie milczącego siedzenia, żegnał się, zaprosił wszystkich do odwiedzenia go w jego kraalu Po jego odejściu udano się na spoczynek, tylko Cyprjan owinięty kocem wpatrywał się w gwiaździste niebo. Inżynier myślał o swojej rodzinie, która nie przeczuwała jakie przygody zapędziły go w pustynie afrykańskie. Myślał też o Alicji, spoglądającej może również w tej chwili na gwiazdy. Dumał tak słodko, a cisza zupełna na równinie dodawała poezji jego marzeniom. W tem doleciały go dziwne stąpania i niepokój zamkniętych w ogrodzeniu bawołów. Nie namyślając się długo, pochwycił leżący obok bat i udał się do legowiska zwierząt! Nie mylił się, obce jakieś zwierzę zbudziło ze snu bawołów. Na wpół jeszcze senny ciął Cyprjan bez namysłu batem przez łeb przybłędę. Strasznym rykiem odpowiedziano na tę obelgę. Był to bowiem lew, a Cyprjan uderzył go, jakby zwykłego królika. Zaledwie zdążył inżynier wyjąć rewlower, który nosił za pasem i odskoczyć w bok, gdy zwierzę nań się rzuciło. Silne pazury szarpały go za ramię i powalił się wraz z lwem na piasek. Rozległ się strzał; król pustyni w konwulsyjnych drganiach tarzał się czas jakiś, aż nareszcie wyciągnął się nieruchomy. Cyprjan, nie tracąc zimnej krwi, drugą swobodną ręką przyłożył rewolwer do samego ucha lwa i wystrzałem strzaskał mu łeb. Rozbudzeni hałasem, nadbiegli towarzysze Cyprjana i uwolnili go z leżącego na nim zwierzęcia. Rany jego były nieznaczne. Lî mu je obandażował płótnem zwilżonem wódką. Zaniesiono go na wóz i Bardik stanął na straży, na resztę nocy. Zaledwie świtało, gdy rozległ się głos Hiltona, wołający ratunku. Nowe jakieś nieszczęście! Hilton leżał zupełnie ubrany na wozie i urywanym od przerażenia głosem mówił, nie czyniąc najmniejszego poruszenia. – Wąż owinął się o moje prawe kolano, pod spodniami, na litość Boską, nie mówcie głośno, bo mnie zgubicie, postarajcie się coś zrobić, aby mnie uratować. Oczy jego od strachu rozszerzyły się, a twarz śmiertelna okryła bladość. W około prawego kolana rzeczywiście zauważyć było można lekkie wzdęcie ubrania. Położenie było groźne. Hilton utrzymywał, że przy pierwszem poruszeniu, wąż może go ugryść. W tem zamieszaniu i ogólnem przerażeniu, Bardik podjął się oswobodzić Hiltona od napastnika. Zaopatrzył się niebawem w nóż myśliwski swego pana, zbliżył się cicho do Hiltona i oczami badał przez kilka sekund położenie gada. Oczywiście szukał położenia głowy węża, Nagle wyprostował się i silnym uderzeniem zanurzył ostrą stal w kolano Hiltotona. – Możesz pan gada strząsnąć, już nie żyje, – rzekł Bardik, pokazując w uśmiechu swe białe zęby. Hilton usłuchał machinalnie i potrząsł nogą, wąż spadł u stóp jego. Była to czarna żmija, zaledwie pół cala szeroka, lecz której najmniejsze ukłócie byłoby śmiertelne. Młody kafr z nadzwyczajną zręcznością pozbawił ją głowy. Ubranie Hiltona przebite było zaledwie na 6 ctm. a naskórek nietknięty! Cyprjan był bardzo oburzony na Hiltona, który nie uważał za właściwe podziękować swemu wybawcy. Wydawało mu się widać rzeczą bardzo zwyczajną, że kafr go od niechybnej śmierci uratował. – Pański nóż posiada rzeczywiście dobre ostrze, zauważył tylko Hilton, podczas gdy Bardik był zajęty oczyszczaniem noża. Śniadanie zatarło nieco wrażenia tej pełnej przygód nocy. Składało się ono wprawdzie tylko z jednego strusiego jaja smażonego w maśle, ale wystarczyło zupełnie do nasycenia 5 ludzi. Lekka gorączka wprawdzie dokuczała Cyprjanowi skutkiem ran zadanych mu przez lwie pazury, lecz upierał się odwiedzić wraz z towarzyszami Lopepa. Obóz zostawiono pod opieką Lîego i Bardika, poruczono im również zdjąć skórę ze lwa, i konno udano się z wizytą. Betchuanin oczekiwał gości, otoczony swoją gwardją, u wejścia do kraalu. Po za nim stały dwa rzędy kobiet i dzieci, patrząc ciekawie na przybyłych. Ogólny wygląd kraalu był dość nędzny, pomimo niezłej budowy półokrągłych chat. Chata Lopepa znacznie większa od innych, we środku wybitą była słomianemi matami. Tu Lopepe zaprowadził swoich gości, wskazał im trzy drewniane stołki i usiadł sam, podczas gdy jego wojownicy uformowali półkole po za nim. Po wyrzeczeniu powitalnych słów, gospodarz poczęstował gości szklanką napoju, dotknąwszy się jej poprzednio ustami, aby gości przekonać, że napój nie jest zatrutym. Po tak uprzejmych zaprosinach trzeba było pić to piwo betchuańskiego wyrobu, choć było wstrętnem. Pantalacci nie zaniedbał skrzywić się za każdym łykiem, zapewniając, że szklanka Lacrymae Christi lepiej by mu smakowała. Następnie przyszła kolej na interesy. Lopepe gorąco pożądał nabycia fuzji; ofiarował za nią dobrego konia i 150 funtów kości słoniowej. Pomimo szczerej ochoty, nie można mu było dogodzić, bo prawa kolonjalne srogo zabraniają europejczykom sprzedaży broni palnej kafrom. Wyjątkowego pozwolenia może udzielić gubernator. Na pocieszenie ofiarowano gospodarzowi koszulę flanelową, łańcuszek stalowy i flaszkę rumu. Były to znaczne podarunki dla czarnego i głośno wyraził swoje zadowolenie z otrzymanych darów. Chętnie też służył ze wszelkiemi objaśnieniami, których za pośrednictwem Hiltona od niego żądano. Dowiedziano się tedy, że młody kafr podobny z opisu do Matakita, przechodził przez kraal przed pięciu dniami. Szukał on przejścia przez Limpopo i udał się na północ, w góry. Lopepe zapewnił ich również, że jego dobry przyjaciel, władca tego kraju, wielki, niezwyciężony wojownik Tonaia, nie uczyni im nic złego. Wiadomość ta ucieszyła naszych podróżnych. Widocznie byli oni na dobrym śladzie; Matakita już wolniej ucieka, nie może więc zbyt daleko od nich się znajdować. Wróciwszy do obozu, zastali Lîego i Bardika wielce zaniepokojonych. Opowiadali oni, że oddział wojowników okrążył ich i groźnie badał powody przebywania w kraju Betchuanów, domagając się odpowiedzi, czy nie są szpiegami, chcącymi dowiedzieć się o liczbie wojowników wielkiego króla Tonaia; gdyby tak w istocie było, oświadczyli, że jak tylko przestąpią granice jego państwa, nie będą robili sobie z nimi ceremonji. Zwykle tak odważny Bardik był temi groźbami ogromnie przerażony i zapewniał, że wielki Tonaia lubi bardzo skracać ludzi o długość głowy. Co robić? czy nie zwracać uwagi na te groźby? Trudne to pytanie. Wojownicy, chociaż ich było trzydziestu, nie zrobili im nic złego, ani też nic nie ukradli. Był to szczegół ważny. A może udać się wprost do Tonaia, wyjawić mu cel podróży i ująć go podarkami? Po krótkim namyśle zdecydowano się na ten ostatni projekt i ruszono w drogę. Chęć osiągnięcia celu, była silniejszą nad wszelkie obawy.